


Life Without Color

by Kat_S_R



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Does not follow canon at all, F/M, Inspired by a gifset on my dash, This is mostly very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_S_R/pseuds/Kat_S_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day you meet your soulmate the world literally comes alive with color, the day they die the color leaves with them. Everyone asks what is feels like to find your soulmate but no one asks about what it feels to lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Without Color

Everyone asks about the moment you meet your soulmate, about the way that the world around you comes alive with color but no one asks about the day you lose them. No one asks about those final moments, when color seems to fade in and out as the life slips from them. The horrible terrifying feeling as everything disappears into shades of gray and knowing that the ache in your chest will never go away. 

There are no fairytales where the hero loses his heroine, where he held her as she took her last breaths. Where the world flickered in those last moments and then just stopped. Where later when they had to pry her from his arms and he opened his eyes he had a fleeting thought that at least he wouldn't have to see the red of her blood on his hands. It's outshadowed by the black and ugliness of it instead.

There are days where it's easier, that he can breathe and open his eyes without feeling like there's wolfsbane in his blood and his bones ache. And there are nights where he'll do anything to stay awake because he doesn't want to dream, doesn't want to see her in color and filled with life. The color of her hair, the feeling of her in his arms before everything fell apart. And he won't have to relive the end watching as she died over and over again. And he'll wake up screaming her name, it's the only way he can say it these days. And he'll reassure his mom it was just a dream the nights she's home and comes in, and he'll get up and replace his torn sheets and lay awake the rest of the night.

The Sheriff tells him that it gets better, that the pain will never truly disappear and you'll have harder days but eventually the good ones will out number the bad ones. That he'll appreciate the memories and the dreams eventually. He hopes so. He hopes he won't avoid her memory, the mere mention of her name. That he can say **_Allison_** without his voice breaking.

\------------------

What Scott doesn't know is that he's not alone, the color flickered out on his end but in hers it was like an old film reel. The black and white sweeped in from the corners like in the reels as the film comes to an end. 

Becasue she knew, maybe unconciously before but in that final moment she knew she would die and it was worth it. They came from the corners covering the world around them. And she told him it was okay, she was right where she was supposed to be. The black and white covered everything around him in shades of gray and as it grew closer to him, she let go. 

And just as the day she met him, when the color started with him and spread outward she died with everything bathed in black and white excpet for **_Scott._**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this gifset http://fourandsix.co.vu/post/94106708799/au-in-which-everything-is-black-and-white-until 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, I edited as best as possible. Anyways i'm sorry if I made you cry if it's any consolation I cried while writing this. & with that enjoy!


End file.
